


Chilled

by whisperedwords



Series: so a speedster, a hacker, and a vigilante walk into a bar... [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Felicity are dorks, F/M, Fluff, Kisses and Cuddles, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oliver is a grump, Polyamory, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Oliver doesn’t like snow, it’s just—</p><p>No, actually, that’s exactly it. Oliver does not like snow.</p><p>Felicity sits up on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest to watch her boyfriend pace their (rented) vacation home bedroom.</p><p>"You were the one who wanted to get away, Oliver."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the feedback on [Blueberries & Coffee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2614073)!!! I'm glad I'm getting people to open their eyes about this ot3.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd (as usual) and inspired by myself because I ship these three so goddamn hard it's ridiculous. Also, one day these won't end with allusions to sex. Today is not that day.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](grantgustin.tk).

"Are you  _kidding_ me?” Oliver groans as he looks out from the bay window in their bedroom. “Jesus. Who decided that we were gonna vacation in Alaska?” They’re actually in Vermont, at the moment, tucked away in a little ski lodge just isolated enough from the rest of the town. It’s not that Oliver doesn’t like snow, it’s just—

No, actually, that’s exactly it. Oliver does not like snow.

Felicity sits up on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest to watch her boyfriend pace their (rented) vacation home bedroom.

"You were the one who wanted to get away, Oliver." She points out. He turns around and scowls at her. She beams at him in return. "Besides. It’s cozy."

"I just—we’re snowed in!" He throws up his hands in frustration. "What’s the point of getting away from home if we’re just  _stuck_  in another one? Don’t you want to do something?” Felicity makes a show of pondering the question, and Oliver rolls his eyes.  _Typical_.

It’s at that point that Barry walks into the room toting three mugs and his typical room-brightening smile. “Coffee, anyone?” He hums, putting two of the mugs on the chest at the foot of their bed and then sipping at his own mug. Felicity crawls over the comforter and manages to pick her coffee up without having to actually touch the ground, which makes Barry chuckle. Oliver doesn’t move, though.

"C’mon, Oliver." He murmurs. "You can’t be mad about the snow  _forever_.” Barry sets down his mug and walks to the window. “It’s  _cozy_.” At that, Felicity makes an agreeing noise, and Oliver sighs. Barry presses a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder. “We’ve got all  _week_  to do stuff outside of this place.” With that, he heads back to his own mug and climbs onto the bed with Felicity.

"It’s cuddle weather, too." She adds, snuggling into Barry’s side after he’s plopped himself down next to her. He murmurs softly in agreement, pressing a kiss to her forehead before taking a sip of his drink. Felicity closes her eyes and rests against Barry’s torso; he wraps the arm not occupied by his coffee and pulls her snug against him, so that she can  _just_  feel the quick thud of his accelerated heart. Oliver turns, then, and watches them—the two people he loves more than he wants to, who he would kill for and die for in a heartbeat. Felicity, who had been by his side for so long that he couldn’t imagine himself without her; Barry, who was newer to him but still just as beautiful and necessary.

"Did you have anything else in mind, entertainment-wise?" He asks after a moment. Barry looks at him with raised eyebrows, and Oliver walks towards the bed and climbs in so that he’s resting beside Felicity. She hums in approval and snuggles closer to him.

"Cuddling is perfect, don’t move either of you. ‘m gonna take a nap right here." She mumbles, pulling Barry closer so that she’s bracketed by her superhero boyfriends. Almost in unison, they look at each other with a matching glint in their eyes.

"You  _could_  nap…” Barry hums, stroking her hair gently.

"Or we could do something more… _active_.” Oliver finishes, leaning down to press kisses against her collarbone. Felicity’s eyes shoot open. Barry trails his free hand down her arm and stops at her hips, fingers brushing the exposed skin of her waistline.

They don’t nap.


End file.
